DylasVishnal and Frey
by Princess Van-chan
Summary: Rune Factory 4 Layout ;D


Dylas and Kyo{A.K.A; Frey} ;D

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter One: Scene One

"Dylas?"Kyo said, surprised. "That's your name?"

The Enemy that she just killed suddenly flashed and he appeared, just like Amber did. The guy seemed to hesitate, but not in shyness—but in annoyance.

"Yea," he said, "what of it?"

She grew speechless. How could someone be soo…rude? Seeming _I _just _saved your _life—or spirit. She huffed.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, trying to be bubbly to 'win his affection'. "I'm Kyo—"

"What a stupid name, not around here are you?" he said bluntly.

She blinked then glared, "Neither are _you_."

He suddenly looked around, "Where are we? Can you tell me?"

She looked around also, then glanced back at him, "You don't remember anything?"

He looked blankly at her, "I can't say I do, Miss."

She grinned, "Please, just call me Kyo."

"Why'd you come here?" he suddenly asked.

"I…came here to save you, you see." She started slowly.

"I _don't_ see," he barked, "that's why I _asked_."

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" she barked back. "Considering I just saved your fucken life—!" she gritted out. Her hands were clenched to her chests. Her fighting gloves were still equipped; but she's gotten so used to them that they somehow brought…comfort to her.

He stayed quiet, and then sighed. "Pfft. You don't look like the type to swear." He cocked his head to the side, observing her.

'_So he chooses now to check me out huh?' _She couldn't help but think.

"Well…consider yourself '_special'_ because I don't." she professed.

"Hm.." he sighed. "I just got back to this World and I'm greeted with this, what a pity." He murmured.

"What was that?" she barked.

He glared, "You heard me."

"Stupid horse," she murmured.

He glared. _'I heard that'. _

She glared back. _'You were supposed to'._

He glared harder.

Then suddenly…

"Hey…Frey—I mean Kyo, man, I still can't believe you changed your name." a pretty blue-haired _boy _ran up behind her. "Oh, so you managed to free it—him, sorry." He smiled sheepishly to 'Dylas'.

"So there's more of you.."Dylas whispered, awed.

The blue-haired boy glanced at Kyo. "Um…yes." He replied. "You didn't tell him, or at least, introduce us—the townsfolk?" he directed to Kyo.

She looked away, "I got distracted."

He scowled. "Anyways, yes, there's a town nearby…and we'll happily let you stay." He smiled.

Dylas' eyes darkened—even more, "And if I reject?" he asked.

"Vishnal," Kyo whispered to him, "he's really stubborn, I can tell you that."

"I can tell," he whispered back. "Anyways, where would you go?" he interjected.

This was the time where Kyo_chose_ to _mock him _into going into the town.

She laughed, clenching her gloved hand to her mouth, "He can probably survive on his own, I mean, come on, he's a _horse _for (_fucks_) sake."

Dylas heard the swear word, and for some reason, he took it as a challenge. "That's right."

She shook her head. "Come on; at least introduce yourself to the townspeople."

He smirked, slightly, "Begging won't help right now, princess."

"What—!" Vishnal gasped, "Only _I'm _allowed to call her that, ain't that right—_princess_." His voice was so soft, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

She smirked in return, "I dunno…the nickname just _might _be getting outdated." When there was a silence, Dylas glancing in both directions, she was about to admit that she was kidding, but then…

"You're right!" Vishnal said passionately, "princess is really…_typical_…so what's a name that's similar yet…_different_?" he asked earnestly.

"Um…" she trailed off. She sighed, "...I dunno." She finished lamely.

He waved it off, "I'll think of it later," he smiled.

He seemed to be really taking it seriously, so she smiled back and nodded. "Can't wait," she replied.

He beamed.

"Anyways," Dylas spat, "I…would like to meet these…townsfolk of yours."

Kyo cocked her head to the side, noticing how his mouth curved upwards, and came up with a conclusion; he was trying to give us a smile…but it looked kind of psychotic really. "Hehheh…" she laughed out awkwardly.

"What now?" Dylas asked, obviously annoyed.

She, too, grew annoyed of his attitude and yelled, "That _pathetic _smile you tried to give."

That made him shut up.

She suddenly grew guilty and…regretful.

Vishnal gave her an uneasy glance. "Oh boy," he huffed. "So uh…on to town?" he said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

~.~.~.~.~

Next scene?

~.~.~.~.~

When we arrived back to town, we were surprised to be greeted by—well, the _town. _Even tourists stopped to watch us. I guess adding a new member of the 'family' was a _huge _deal. But I, of course, was still a newbie at this town, so I still don't know…any of the '_secrets_' that lies here.

We, as in Dylas, tried _very _hard in avoiding eye contact, but failed, seeming as some—brave souls might I add—actually came up to him and greeted him in a familiar way.

And Dylas—to my surprise—actually gave off an easy smile, but no physical contact was given willingly. Kyo cocked her head to the side, meeting Dylas' eyes. She smirked.

And the 'easy aura' has now…vanished, for he answered with a glare. "What?" he asked in a threatening manner.

She puffed out an annoyed breath. But still continued on with a smile. "Having fun there buddy?" she teased.

He glared. "Shut up."

'_Well then,' _she thought bitterly. '_Why did he give her such a ... spiteful tension? He treated the other townspeople as if he's known them his whole life—what made me so different? But—then again…it was because people in this town automatically liked her and treated me kindly, so…that's what she expected—from everyone._'

She glanced at him again, but with a genuine grin, '_Maybe he just proves how wrong I am about this World. Not everyone will accept me with open arms._'

_A_ '_test' that I shall pass._

~.~.~.~.~

"Ventiiii!"Kyo hollered excitedly. "We're back, and I have good news."

"God, does she ever shut up?" Kyo heard Dylas mutter to Vishnal. Vishnal shrugged.

"I think it's pretty cute once you get used to it," he muttered back.

Dylas laughed, "Sure."

Someone coughed—that someone happens to be Kyo—glaring at both of them, but mainly at the purple-stallion-with-the-nasty-attitude. And Dylas boldly returned it.

'Venti' seemed to laugh at the scene, "_We _you say?"

Kyo nodded, "Yea, I defeated the horse—and as we thought, another person emerged. Do you know what this means, Ventuswill?" she sounded confused, yet yearning.

The Native Dragon stayed silent, looking elsewhere; contemplating the situation. "I have a thought, but I can't be so sure. Frey, thank you, but please continue and fighting these Monsters, there are more people that are—sealed and they need to be Unsealed, got it?"

Kyo happily accepted, "I really wanna, uh, _crack _this mystery, eh?"

Venti gave her a blank look before moving her neck in a 'shaking her head' manner.

"That was lame," Venti finally replied—because no one else seemed to want to respond.

"Yea, lame, but in a _cute _way," Vishnal winked.

Dylas glanced at Vishnal before looking back at Kyo. "_I beg to differ_."

Kyo easily retorted, "_Beg _all the (_hell)_ you want."

"Mistress!"Vishnal suddenly proclaimed. "That's like princess right? But _different, _eh? Eh?"

Kyo laughed. "Okay, I'll accept that."

~.~.~.~.~

_A week has passed since that day…_

Kyo slowly opened her eyes to the brightness of the light shining from her window. She groaned as she sat up, massaging her eyes. Her hair swayed naturally over her shoulders. Long, silky, lime-green hair; beautifully made, really. And unique, I think. People told me it was rare upon regular people to have that color naturally. But I'm not a regular person…I am an Earthmate. Special. Or I would like to think so.

"Good Morning Mistress!" Vishnal greeted, running into my room, while comfortably sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Morning, _Master_," Kyo teasingly slurred out.

Vishnal leaned forward, brushing his fingers across her cheek, "Whoa, even half asleep you manage to make me embarrassed." He chuckled slightly.

"What can I say, all week I had to over-train because I'm too weak to get pass Obsidian Mansion and…there could be another person there," she muttered.

"_Weak?_" Vishnal exclaimed, "now who told you that?"

Kyo gave him a pointed look. He laughed in return, "Don't worry about him—"

"—I don't care about him!" she countered, "and I don't need him confirming what I already know.."

He sighed, "..Maybe it's not that you're weak, maybe it's your weapon.."

Her eyes widened; her eyes snapping upwards to meet his. "..Oh my god.." she whispered in horror.

"What..?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug, "How could I have _not _thought of that, I'm such an _idiot_."

"Um…no biggie, I guess," he replied, returning the hug, "..but you seriously didn't think about changing your weapon.." he said dubiously, leaning away to look at her reaction.

She seemed embarrassed; she bit her bottom lip and looked away, "S-shut up, you."

He laughed, "Why so shy all of a sudden, hm?"

"Because you're you," she said bluntly, at his offended expression, she smirked and continued, "..clueless, slow, clumsy, can't cook, gullible-ness, and don't forget about—"

"—H-hey!" he exclaimed, "that's mean, gosh."

"..but true," she pointed out. She pulled him close, running her fingers through his long, blue, silky hair. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward and placing his head at the crook of her neck. "But you didn't let me finish." She whispered in his ear.

She felt him shiver and grinned.

When silence came, Vishnal lifted his eyes to hers, "Well?"

She casually ginned, "..well..?"

He sighed, "Aren't you gonna continue then?"

"Noope," she laughed.

He pouted, "Meanie."

She sighed, "You already know..don't you?" she asked skeptically.

He smirked, "But I do enjoy hearing it coming from…" he coughed, "…your lips?"

She chuckled, "So uncertain.."

His brows furrowed.

"What is it?" she looked away from the intensity of his gaze, but he cupped her chin and made her look back at him.

He hesitated, "Frey…" The way he said it, made her bite back the correction she usually did when he called her by her former name. "…what is this?"

"Hm?" she cocked her head.

He intensified his gaze, "What is _this_? What are _we_? Friends? Friends with Benefits? A _fling_?" he paused, "please…it's been bugging me for a while and, well…I want to know before I assume things that…aren't right. Like you said earlier; I'm _gullible_."

She considered his question. "Well…what do you want it to be?" she whispered.

He hesitated with the sudden 'pressure'. His answer could change everything. And her gaze wasn't helping either. He cleared his throat. "I want…"

Someone cleared their throats. "Did I interrupt something?" hearing that voice made Kyo burst up with annoyance and…rage. She glared.

"And if you did?" she replied.

Dylas smirked, "Well, one; I wouldn't be surprised and two: I came to deliver a message to you…_princess_." At that, Vishnal glanced at him in retreated away from her, placing his palms in his lap. Kyo sighed at the change of affection.

"Well, _Horsie, _what's the message?"Kyo asked.

Dylas smirked at the nickname, "I like that, _very creative_, anyways; Venti says that she bought you a new type of equipment. She said it seems like 'your style'."

She looked at him confusedly, "Meaning?"

He grinned, "Why don't cha' go and find out?"

She hopped up, "Don't tell me what to do, idiot." She placed her feet in her slippers. She reached out her hand and brushed it across Vishnals' cheek, meeting his eyes, she softly said, "I'll be waiting." He smiled back and nodded. She saw his eyes flicker, but didn't question it.

Dylas cocked his head to the side, eyeing her get-up. Literally; head-to-toe. She narrowed her eyes. He wasn't even trying to hide it. "Nice outfit, it's cute. And…" he met her eyes. Her eyes widened, she's never seen such gentleness in his eyes, "…you look different with that hairstyle…"

She continued to glare while walking past him, but heard him mutter to her '_you look hot_'. She blushed.

"You _(fucking)_pervert!" she yelled, running out the room.

~.~.~.~.~

Vishnals' POV:

"You lied, _didn't_ you?" I accused.

Dylas lazily leaned against the door frame, "And if I did?"

Vishnal inwardly screamed. He deliberately interrupted something that he's been trying to bring up for the past few months, and now…_ugh! _

"What for?" I whispered. I looked away; I have an idea.

"_I can't let you easily take my girl_," Dylas answered smoothly.

My gaze snapped to his. "_Your _girl?" I practically spat. "Are you fucking serious?"

He smirked, "So _Princess _tried to hide the fact that she cusses, and yet…here you are, _swearing_."

I glared, "Your point?"

"What's the point in hooking up when you guys are hiding something from each other? Small, big, whatever; the point is that you _both _are _hiding _something from each other."

"I…I'm not hiding anything else," I whispered. Or so I recall. "And what?_You_don't hide anything from her? For fucks sake, you practically barely just_met _her."

Dylas glared, "And yet, she's shown more emotion towards me then to who? Oh right, _you_."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, "She _hates_ you. Don't take it as the other way around, pal."

"Noo…" Dylas laughed back, "…she _acts _like she does, but that's only because she's _frustrated _with me. She doesn't know what she feels. That's why she shows more malice towards me. She thinks it's the safer way to go for the sweet, kind, clumsy, yet _innocent servant _then a guy she barely met who seems to shut her out. To be the first _ever _to show her anything _but _kindness. Face it; she's _thankful _that I came into her life."

I stayed silent, eyes wide. It actually does make sense, but…how could she just switch just because a guy comes and treats her like _crap_? That's just…ridiculous. But then again…Frey's full of surprises. Maybe…she likes being treated like that…_Hah. _

"So, in other words…you think she likes the _bad boy_?" I mused.

He shrugged, "Something like that."

I laughed. "And what makes you think that I'm all '_Rainbow and Sunshine_'? I could be just as _spiteful and arrogant _as you, but unlike you, I can restrain myself."

"So in other words," Dylas said, rolling his eyes, "_She changed you_?"

I stayed quiet. "No…" I said slowly, "coming to this town has changed me.."

"Really-?"

"What makes you think you like her?" I spat. "What? You only like her because you know somebody else had eyes on her?" At the hurt in my voice, Dylas' eyes widened.

"I…" He started.

"So that _is _it?" I whispered. "That's sickening, you know? What if she really _did _fall for you, huh? Then that one question's gonna be asked—"

"_What_ question?" Dylas said, agitated.

"_What made you fall for me_?" I retorted.

For once; he shut up.

"Then what are _you _gonna say, huh? _'I fell for you because I wanted to have the satisfactory of having you'_? I clenched my palms.

"Well, at least I'm not a softie," Dylas countered back.

"What?" I shrieked quietly. "What's so bad about being a—"

"You get hurt easily, how's someone like _you _gonna protect her huh? What, you thought '_oh, how bout I let her do the protecting part while I stay at home like the bitch I am?'_

I glared, '_I can't even do that.' _

At my silence, Dylas smirked in victory.

"Face it, we all know whose better for her—"

"Dylas, you lied!" Kyo stomped into the room, glaring up at him. "Venti said she had no idea what you were talking about!"

He smirked down at her. Too busy in thought, I would have noticed right away that he had cupped the back of her head, while he was leaning down. She looked surprised. I stayed quiet, watching…if what he said was right, she'd lean up and meet him halfway…but if _I _was right, well…she wouldn't let that happen, somehow. I watched as he edged closer and closer, her just staring up at him, still frozen. As he was getting closer, I saw Dylas glance my way, before continuing. He was going slowly to give her the opportunity to reject him, and yet…

I couldn't watch anymore, I knew what her choice was…and yet…I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene before me.

Pathetic. I know.

When all my hope was gone, she whipped her right arm upwards, elbowing him against his ribs, roughly, if I may add. He, weirdly, slammed backwards into the wall behind him. He flinched, rubbing his hand on his new wound. I felt relieved yet…hurt. Why? She…rejected him, but...hesitated. '_That's it,' _I thought bitterly, _'she fucken hesitated.' _

*****_Chapter One: End_*****

Chapter Two: Scene 2? "Want to make you mine…"

Kyo {Frey} POV:

'_What was that just now?' _Kyo thought, '_He must have been teasing again because…he laughed, pat my head, and waved while leaving out my shop door. It was trick.'_

'_But, why did I—'_

"You must be thinking really hard about it, huh?" Vishnal said quietly, smiling softly.

I knew that tone, oh god no…he's hurt. "Vishnal, I panicked, no one other then you has _ever _made a move like that on me," I blabbered.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter, it's not like you're mine…or anything," he said quietly.

"But I…" I began, but then he shook his head, silencing me.

"It's okay," he said.

"No it's fucken not, you're hurt! I can tell," I said, standing up.

He looked surprised. '_Crap, I've never swore in front of him before…' _I was caught off guard when he smiled, "He was right, you _do_ swear."

'_The only Jackass that I've ever cursed to was…oh crap, they must had been talking about me when I was gone, oh, the shame…'_

I grimaced at the thought of them talking about me. What did they say? Oh shit, now I'm curious. _Sigh…_

"Vishnal…" she sighed, walking towards the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders, "…why does it matter if I swear..?"

He leaned his head on my wrist, the look he gave me was heart shattering…it looked so…broken…

He closed his eyes then looked up at me and smiled, "…because I would have never guessed.."

She sighed again. '_We've never argued…or at least, had 'break up' issues' _"..why now?" she whispered softly. "..I get it, Vishnal, you think you don't know me that well, but…you _do, _I_know _you do."

He shook his head, "Maybe in certain areas, but…not in others.."

"What can I say?" I joked, "I'm just full of surprises."

"I know," he smiled, "and I love you for that."

I let that sentence sink in for awhile…

'_blahblah I love you blah blah'_

Then suddenly, he chuckled, making my arms shake.

"What?" She asked, confused.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She kept her hands on his shoulders, looking in his…sparkly eyes. (cx)

"You…were repeating the '_I love you_' part in your head, huh?"

She smiled, kissing him at the corner of his mouth, "See? You _do _know me.." she chuckled.

He didn't follow; which made her nervous.

She awkwardly coughed and looked away.

"The…reason why I'm upset is, well, because, you hesitated."

"I what?" she asked dumbly.

"You what?" he mocked.

She gave him a blank stare, then rolled her eyes and shook his shoulder playfully, "Shut up."

He smiled, but as quickly as it appeared, it faded right away. "When he cupped the back of your head, he was purposefully going slowly so that you could have the chance to escape and yet…you didn't move, at all. That hurt, a _lot_." His voice cracked, but just by a little. He looked up at me, and in that small glance, she wondered if he was touching her like this, well, so that _she _would be able to make the _first move._The thought made her laugh, but it was worth a shot..

"Vishnal…seeing you like this…I…heck, I've _never _seen you get this emotional, and the fact that _I caused it—" _she choked out, "I just—"

He pressed her back, "Frey—Kyo," he whispered, "it's—"

"Just stop—" _'—saying that, you'd rather hurt yourself then not forgive me…' _"…stop." She whispered. "I love you too much to let 'this' go, Vishnal."

He laughed slightly.

She looked up at him, "What?"

"Let me daydream about this, just—one second." He whispered.

She grunted, "Stop…making fun of me!"

He laughed, "You're too cute for your own good, Frey—I mean—"

"No," she said softly, "it's okay, when you call me that, you don't have to correct yourself."

He half-smiled, "But only Venti's allowed to call you that, remember?" he pointed out.

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh, I _never _said that."

He winked, "Didn't have to."

She shook her head. '_Crap, I'm forgetting something…what was it?'_

She jumped slightly at the feel of slender hands caressing her right thigh. She looked up and saw Vishnal with a 'glint' in his eyes. 'oh'. "Right…that's what I forgot to do…hehe…sorry." He shook his head. He slowly raised her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling her against him. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. She shivered at the light touch. He placed his right hand behind her neck, tilting her head in an angle that gave him access to her neck. He softly nibbled on the sensitive skin. She trembled, wrapping her arms around his neck. While the hand on the back of her neck tightened, he softly leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "…I want to make you mine."

~.~.~.~.~

_***Previous chapter: __**Yes, they did have sex…**__***_

Chapter three: "Obsession"

***Third Person***

"Gah!"Kyo shot up from the bed. She sighed, rubbing her eyelids. '_Can't sleep…'_

She felt rustling, then the warmness of 'Vishnals' arm draped over her waist. "What's wrong?" she giggled at the feeling of his voice being vibrated against her stomach. He laughed, "How mature," he teased.

"Meh," she leaned against him, rolling on top of him, placing her head over his chest, she propped up her head on her arm, then she opened her eyes and gazed down at him.

Even with his eyes closed, he could feel her stare and laughed, "Stooop, it's embarrassing," he gushed.

She laughed, "I've never felt this way before Vishnal…and…" she trailed off. He gave her a reassuring smile and lightly traced her jawline. She sighed, looking away, "I'm just scared…ya know?"

He tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her down against him, he ruffled her hair, "Yea, I get it, in fact, I felt that way…yesterday.." she groaned at the memory of 'yesterday'.

She sighed, "You were scared?"

He looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, for a split second—I thought that…I thought that you'd choose…Dylas."

"_Dylas?_" she chuckled, "Have I ever shown affection towards him, _Master_?"

She felt him shiver and she chuckled.

He softly rubbed her back, while the free hand was running through her hair, "Um…yea, many ways, idiot…" he said it softly, so softly, it made her cringe a little.

She shook her head so fast, he was so sure she cracked her neck; but she didn't, sadly. "I wouldn't…"

He gave her a pointed look, "Oh, you _would…_" she pouted.

"You have no faith in me," she whispered, "I'm hurt."

He laughed, "You can flirt with him by…arguing with him."

"Hm?" she asked, confused.

He sighed, frustrated that she wasn't getting the picture. "Haven't you heard of those couples who fight, fight, fight, but they can't help but love each other?"

She shrugged, and then did a short nod.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed in exasperation. "Fine, whatever. I 'flirt' with Dylas."

He cupped the back of her head then smashed their lips together. He tilted her head, deepening it. She leaned her body up, straddling his sides. He caressed her hips as he controlled the kiss while she reached up and cupped his cheeks.

~.~.~.~

"Glad you can admit it," Vishnal smirked.

Kyo snorted and pushed off him, slipping on a robe. "Whatever."

He stopped laughing and reached out, gripping her nearest wrist and pulled her back to him and hugged her from behind, "Where are you going?"

She softened at the sound of his voice. He sounded frightened. She tilted her head to let him nuzzle his nose against her throat, "Why would you…" she trailed off, unbelieving it, "…think that I'd '_take advantage_' of you?" At the way his hands tightened on her wrists, she tensed, "—you seriously don't think that I'd—do that, do you, Vishnal?" At his silence, she grew rigid, "Vishnal?"

"Oh course, _Mistress_."

She sighed at the realization.

I lost his trust.

~.~.~.~.~

She woke up to a sound of a sigh. She slowly opened her eyes to make eye contact with Vishnal. He caressed her face, "You're so beautiful," he breathed. She stared back at him with a blank expression, with her mouth slightly opened. He laughed, leaning down and capturing her lips to his. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his fingers cup her throat. His eyes slowly met her confused ones. He smiled.

"Don't worry, My Mistress…you're finally mine at last," he slowly pulled her under him, cupping her shoulders against him. He placed his knee in-between her legs, spreading them, before claiming her. She gasped. He moved slow…yet demanding. He moved his head lower, nuzzling her throat. "Even here is stunning.." he said softly. He slowly dug his teeth into her throat, making her grimace. "Vishnal—" she protested.

"Shh..my love.." he whispered, "..just let go and let me be in control."

Her eyes widened. _'That...doesn't sound like him at all.'_

He touched her throat, "I marked your neck to show that you are already taken, okay?" he whispered softly into her ear. She shivered. His touch was so…gentle, yet rough. Comforting, yet frightening. Protective—yet possessive..

Him being possessive with her made her happy, excited, frightened, prideful…even powerful.

"But…Vishnal—"

"It's Master Vishnal when we're alone, kay?" he winked.

She stayed quiet, then decided to slowly nod, "Right, um…well, I don't think it's necessary for you to mark me, if we somehow 'announce' our relationship, then I'm sure men will back off..from..me.." at his expression, she slowly stopped. "What?"

His grip tightened, "Of course you'd say that." His voice was quivering.

"What do you mean?" she countered. "Do you think me as some…_whore_?"

"No!" he shrieked, "no…darling, don't _ever _think that, okay? You are _not _a whore. Whoever tells you that, tell me, okay? I'll deal with the—"

"Stop!" I countered. "..just stop with this _act, _it's not funny or cute…it's scary to see you like this.." she said softly.

He caressed her cheek, "Oh…Mistress, I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, you're acting different—more possessive.."

"Well, of course I am, You're_mine _aren't you?" he cocked his head to the side. When I didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes at me, "_right_?"

She nodded, "Yea, so you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded, "Of course, Mistress."

"Stop saying that! You only say that to…shut me up, but you don't believe me when I say something like '_I won't cheat on you_' or '_I'm completely faithful to you_'; why don't you trust me?"

"I _do _trust you, Princess," he said softly, kissing along her jawline. Then he started to nibble along it.

She shoved him away, pulling the covers over her breast, she sat up, "I can't do this with you right now."

He sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Do _what _exactly?" he sounded so accusing, it hurt. He thought she was ending our relationship, but really; she meant she couldn't have sex with him at the moment: especially when he was practically forcing it on her…

He sighed, "Okay." He reached up his right hand and brought it over hers, slowly massaging it. She sighed when she saw what he was doing; he was making her massage her breast—like he was pretending he was caressing it or something.

This…was just too much. She was ready for a commitment, not this. Not this crazy bullshit.

~.~.~.~.~

"You have the new gloves I got you?" Dylas asked.

Just to be safe, I glanced around before finally nodding. "Yeah, they're really comfortable and…strong and easy to use."

He stared at me, observing. "Why'd you do that?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Do what?'

"Glance around before responding to me?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hey, don't be getting annoyed with me—" '_Fight, fight, fight, but they can't help but love each other_'—she smiled, "oh, um..it's nothing, habit, I guess." She waved it off.

He rested his hand over hers, "Kyo…if there's something going on between you and Vishnal—don't hesitate to tell me alright?"

She quickly nodded, "Well, uh, thanks for the equipment, I think now I can get through Obsidian Mansion—"

"Quit the crap, Frey," he said, slamming his hand against the wall beside my head, "Something's going on and you're not telling me."

Kyo grew annoyed, "Well, it has fucken_nothing to do with you, so stay out of it and back off_."

His eyes widened, "I'm only trying to help," he growled.

"Well, I didn't ask for it," she barked back. Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry…it's just…I've been having difficulties lately and I don't have time to argue with you, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I don't feel comfortable here…" she looked away.

He moved away, "…well sorry for making you uncomfortable, and remember…" as she walked away, he continued, "…I'll always be here if you need anything."

She nodded, "Thanks, Dal—ly…umm…that means a lot," she coughed awkwardly. "Bye, nice talkin to you."

His eyes widened, "Dally?"

~.~.~.~.~

"It's not what you think!" Kyo shrieked. "He was just helping me set up for—"

"Damn it!" Vishnal yelled, "I told you that he likes you—"

"But even if he did, he hasn't made _any _fucken attempt to 'flirt' with me, especially since _you _keep me _locked up _here in this castle anyways!"

He stepped back, "Do you not see what _he does to our _relationship? He's tearing us apart!"

"_You're tearing us apart! Not him." _

~.~.~.~.~.~

****_Chapter End_****

Chapter Four: "Break and Dolce"

Frey's{A.K.A Kyo} Pov:

'_God why is he such a piss off?' _I thought. '_I guess it's true that there are people who are better off as friends then…something more.'_

_After the whole argument about 'Dylas is getting in the way of our relationship'; Quote. Quote. She rolled her eyes. She had escaped, like a coward; while also ending the discussion. She thought what better way to relieve my stress other then—fighting? For once, as she went against the poor creatures; she didn't feel remorse on having to kill them. _

_In fact, she thanked them for 'doing her a favor'. Well damn, even she thought that she was going crazy. Not a good feeling, trust me._

_And now; as she passed through the mansion, she didn't feel an inch of fear from the haunted feeling; the things rage could do. Even the poor spirits were too intimidated to 'out-scare' her. But one in particular, was too desperate to try and avoid her._

Kyo blinked, "Hello?"

"_Are you here to save Dolly?" the spirit asked. _The spirit seemed to be a little girl. She was short with light purple hair and wore a typical 'mage' outfit. But overall; she was adorable—yet young. (Don't let looks deceive you.)

Kyo cocked her head to the side, "Dolly who?"

"_You have to save Dolly!" _the little spirit cried out.

"Alright, alright, just show me where to 'save your friend'." Kyo panted out in annoyance. "Wait. What's your name, little one?"

The spirit twirled, then smiled, _"My name's Pico."_

"Charming," Kyo replied.

"_Now come on! We have to save her before it's too late."_

As Pico just vanished, Kyo couldn't help but sigh. She was guessing to just head through the mansion normally. So she did. She fought all the monsters so that one; they could get out of the way. And two; to earn SK (skill points). Pico, of course, showed up randomly to confirm that she was, indeed, heading in the correct direction.

While we ran over the floor-boards; everything creaked in a _very _fragile and dangerous way. As if, if we put any more pressure onto it, it'd bust open.

And now finally—we went through the finally door, or so I was hoping it was.

Yes, it was.

"_Doollyy!" _Pico cried out, swirling in all directions of the room—searching for her precious friend. _"Am I too late? I brought a friend! Don't be afraid, come out, come out; wherever you arree!"_

_And_ she thought this was a game. Sigh; kids nowadays.

Suddenly, we heard a 'growl' like I've never heard before.

"_Dolly, there you are, I've been—Dolly? What's wrong? Dolly!"_ Pico cried, gawking at her 'friend' as she lunged towards her—

"Watch out!" Kyo cried, lunging forward towards Pico, successfully pinning herself over the defenseless and confused spirit. "get out of here, let me handle this." She demanded, standing up; performing in combat position. Before she could move, Pico swirled towards her, hugging her arms down—

"_Don't hurt her—don't hurt Dolly, can't you see she's not an enemy—?" Pico cried into her arm._

"Pico—open your eyes! She's not your friend anymore, she's—controlled right now, but I promise—" Kyo retorted, "I'll save her, just stay back okay? I'm not gonna kill her, trust me on this, okay?"

Pico looked up into her eyes, searching carefully for any sign of her lying—but she only saw truth. So she slowly nodded and smiled up at her genuinely, "Alright, I'll trust you with the life of my dear friend."

'_Way to put it in a way to put pressure on me.'_

I nodded, "Now please, go somewhere safe."

She did; vanishing to thin air.

The fight wasn't easy I'll tell ya that. But for once; I beat her. I've won.

_Victory. Is. Mine. _

As the others did, the creature stayed against the ground before flashing a ray of lights out of its body. Having me to cower down to shield my eyes from getting hit.

Suddenly—Pico was hear in a flash.

"_Dolly, you're back!" Pico exclaimed, throwing her arms around the lady, "You scared me, don't do that ever, ever, ever again, okay?"_

"_Nn.." the lady sighed, _"calm down, I'm okay, see?"

"_Mph," Pico pouted. "Oh yea! This is Kyo, she's the one that saved you."_

Dolly stared at me with her...emotionless eyes. "Thanks."

Kyo laughed softly, "Oh, it was nothing, really."

Dolly smiled. "My name is Dolce by the way."

_Oh. Dolce—not Dolly. Got it._

"Oh..nice to meet you. I'm Kyo…but you probably already knew that."

Dolce cracked a smile, "Yes."

"So, Pico and…Dolce, would you two like to head over to town?"

Pico and Dolce glanced at each other.

"Yea," Dolce finally said—She was probably the leader of the group, "I think you can be trusted."

I nodded, "Please, follow me."

~.~.~.~.~

"Saved another one, eh?"

The one to welcome them into town, was; of course, Dylas.

"Yea," Kyo answered evasively. She quickly turned away, guiding Dolce and Pico towards the castle.

Kyo cleared her throat, "Venti, I have…arrived back from Obsidian Mansion—and it was a success, thank _god_, and as we thought; another person has been unsealed. Her name is Dolce and she has a little spirit ally named Pico along with her."

"Ah," Venti bellowed, "congratulations on your success, Miss Frey."

"Happy to be of service," Kyo replied happily.

"But where would they stay—?"

"If I may," Nancy, the town's nurse, interjected, "I think Jones and I have a little spare room for them. If it'll save everyone some trouble, we'll be happy to be of service. What kind of nurse would I be if I let another 'family member' become homeless? A terrible one." She answered herself.

Venti sighed and smiled—not that you could tell—but Frey did, of course, "Yes, that'd be great help, thank you—Nancy."

"With pleasure," she replied respectfully. "Dolce?"

"Huh?" Dolce answered—surprised.

Nancy chuckled, "Are you good with medicine?"

~.~.~.~.~

After the whole fiasco—Kyo made an escape out the town, seeking a place to hang out before dark. In reality; she was escaping from having to deal with Vishnal and his 'Possessiveness'.

So she sat down by Silver Lake; and fished. One of many things that she enjoyed doing to relax from stress. Stress-Free as she liked to call it. "_Nn…_" she sighed, "Lululu…" she hummed. When she felt a pull, she lurched her rod forward, snagging the fish out the water, and placed it into her fishing bucket.

"Ah, there ye' are," Someone said from behind her.

She sighed. She would know that annoying voice from anywhere.

"What do you want, Dylas?"

"To hang out?" he answered with a grin, "can I join? In fact—I'm hurt, you know how much I love fishing, and yet, you didn't ask me to come join."

She rolled her eyes, "Not all things that I do, I think about _you _Dylas."

He smirked, "But with _other things_, you think about me? Interesting."

She flushed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course, _Prin—"_

"And don't call me that," she snapped.

"Snappy," he muttered.

She sighed, "It's just, that nickname—it was only meant for Vishnal to call me, but now that _that _has changed…" she trailed off slowly, "…so has he. And that nickname just reminds me of what he _used _to be. So stop it."

"Okay, Sis," he replied smoothly.

"Sis?" she asked skeptically. "Now where'd _that _come from?"

"My mind," he answered sarcastically.

"Shut up, you," she barked.

He laughed, "See? Isn't this relaxing?" he said, nudging her shoulder with his.

She frowned, "Yea, it is, surprisingly enough," she whispered, "thanks, I needed this."

"Needed _what, _exactly?" he asked.

"A break from…everything at the town. You know. One; my relationship problems. Two; _saving _the damn town. And three…Stress, I guess."

He smiled—this time, not one of those psychotic looking ones—"Anytime Sis."

~.~.~.~.~

_*****Chapter End*****_

Chapter Five: Over

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay here Porco," Kyo said sincerely.

"Noooo Problemo, _Frey_!" Porcoline bellowed passionately.

"Ah! Why so loud?" Kyo said, shocked, flinching backwards. "And stop calling me that."

"That's who you are, eh?" He said happily, "and it's always more emotional to say things _passionately, _isn't it?"

"Passionately, sure," she agreed, "but _yelling? _I think not."

Porco frowned, "Well then I hope you _come out of the darkness, _dear."

"I _am _out the darkness, Porco—"

"_Kyo?"_

Porco and I both swirled around to be face-to-face with, none other than Dylas. "Uuhh…hi?"

He stopped mid-way of the stairs and stared down at her, glancing sideways to Porcoline. "Do you have business here, or something?" he paused, "or a special order of...food?" he asked uncertainly.

"Um…yea, I guess. I _do _have some business here with Porco—line." She corrected herself.

He continued to walk down the steps, "So…while you're here, do you want me to 'whip' something up for you?"

Kyo glanced at Porco for permission.

"Oh go ahead, _go ahead._" He said, adding a quick wink at the end.

She blushed slightly, "It's not like that."

"Mm." he replied, "Well dylas, get to woorrkk! I'll be in the study with Arthurr, alright?"

"Aye, aye captain," Dulas replied lazily, slinging a rag over his shoulder and tying an apron around his waist.

"Whoa, I didn't know you wore the whole…"

"..yea?" he urged.

"…_kitchen boy look._"

He flushed, "I'm just doing my job, butt out." He said, turning away.

She huffed, "What…ever."

He rolled his eyes. "So," he turned around, and leaned on his back hands to face her over the counter, "anything in particular that you want?"

Ah! _Is this guy bipolar or something?! _

_Weirdo._

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Umm…no, not really. Surprise me."

He smiled, "Ya sure bout' that, Sis?"

_Sis._

She nodded quickly, "Yeppers."

'_Pfft. 'Yeppers' _Dylas thought, rolling his eyes, _who says that? She seizes to surprise me_."

She blushed at seeing him chuckle and shake his head, "Uuhh…I got that from Pia."

"Who?" he asked, turning back around to the cooking counter. _'What can I surprise her with…oh! I got this..eheh.'_ he quickly got out supplies from the fridge and began his work.

"Wow, uh…you really look like you know what you're doing—" she questioned.

"I'm a natural," he replied back cockily, "here, see if you like the taste of this." He said, reaching towards her.

"Uuhhh…Dylas?" she replied awkwardly.

He cracked a smile, "Uh-hm?"

She looked away, flushing, "I can't…taste that."

He grinned, "Embarrassed?"

She nodded, "Yea…and just, plain out weird."

"Not if you take it the wrong way, _Sis_." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "It's just a finger, one lick, that's it."

She sighed, glancing around, "O—kay then." She quickly leaned forward, and before he could even _move_, she flicked her tongue softly over the tip of his finger, moving the flavor onto her tongue. As quickly as she came, she moved away; blushing. "Um—Um…yea, it seems like a good flavor."

If she would have turned back to him, she would have seen how horrified and…embarrassed he looked. _'That was a tease move.'_ He thought. "..Good then.." he cleared his throat before continuing to cook. "So uh..um.."

She chuckled slightly.

"What?" he said sharply.

She shrugged, "This is one of the only times where I heard you stutter—"

"S-shut up!" he snapped.

"Don't worry, it's kind of cute to see you all…embarrassed and…relaxed? Yea."

He turned back in her direction, leaning over the counter again, meeting her eyes, "_Why are you dating Vishnal?_" he asked bluntly.

Pause.

"Um…come again?" she asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

"You heard me," he shot back.

She sighed and looked over her eyelashes at him. She cringed and hesitated. "Um…why aren't _you_?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because I'm not an idiot."

"_Ouch_."

Kyo's eyes widened, she quickly turned around to find Vishnal at the doorway, leaning against the door-frame, "_Vish—"_

"Save it, Frey—"

"Her name's Kyo, _not _Frey," Dylas corrected.

"Whatever," he replied. "all the same thing, right?"

She stayed quiet.

"This is surprising you know." Vishnal continued. "You avoid me, sleep over at _his _house, and probably in _his _bed, and now…_you're talking trash about me behind my back_…and don't forget—with _him_."

"You're accusing me again," Kyo argued back calmly, "and I didn't sleep over in his bed, I stayed over because Porcoline needed me to help him, and it so happens I stayed late, so he let me sleep in the guest room."

"I didn't even know he _had _a guest room," Vishnal scoffed.

"He's _rich_," she defended, "he probably has a lot of things here!"

"Hah," Dylas chuckled in the background.

"Then what are you doing with _him_, huuh?"

"Porcoline wanted him to cook me breakfast—"

"I thought you already knew how to do that stuff."

"I do," she admitted, "but I can't just take over in someone else's home."

"Then why didn't you come home?" he insisted.

"Because _he insisted _I eat over here," she countered.

"He _who_?"

"_Porcolone!_" she shrieked. "_Ugh! _You know what, I'm _sick_ of this! I'm sick of _you_. I'm tired of how you've been acting with me ever since we hooked up and—"

"_Don't," _he pleaded.

"I..don't think—"

"Frey—!"

"…that we—"

"Stop!" he cried.

"…_were meant to be together_."

'_Ouch, pulled out the big guns.' _Dylas flinched. No matter how much he wanted her to himself—that was harsh.

"_You don't mean that, please tell me you don't mean that!" _Vishnal cried, gripping her shoulders.

She looked up, meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry."

And before she knew what was going on—he was kissing her.

"Vishnal—_stop!_" she cried. She grimaced when she felt him tangle his tongue skillfully around hers, trapping her so she couldn't speak. He backed her up against the counter of the kitchen, cupping the back of her head against his. She still struggled, but he caught her against him. Until finally—she relaxed; giving in.

"I know how sad this may sound but…" he swallowed, "If you ever get tired of him—I'm always open. And I don't—I don't mean it _just sexually—"_

"_Just _sexually—?"

"—um..yea, I mean emotionally too—if he hurts you or something," he reasoned.

Wow—it _does _sound sad, but also _too _easy at the same time.

"…are you sure you can handle that—I'd feel like I'd be taking advantage of—"

"Don't, it'll make me happy, trust me."

~.~.~.~.~

"_He's lying_," Dulas said after Vishnal left.

She looked back at him skeptically, "what makes you so sure?"

"I'm a _horse_, I can tell when someone's guilty or lying."

"Oh—" she stared at him. "I hate you."

He blinked, surprised at the change of topic. "Say wha—?"

He waited, looking into her eyes. His eyes narrowed, "You're…telling the truth?" his voice cracked—but only slightly.

She met his stare.

Then busted out laughing. "Oh _god_, looks like your animal skills need some, um…_upgrading_." She winked.

'_How did she…' _he rolled his eyes, _'…stupid Earthmate_.'

~.~.~.~.~

****_**Chapter End**__*****_


End file.
